guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Foo/archive 1
Welcome Foo =) 09:14, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! :] Foo 09:50, 22 January 2006 (UTC) I've placed "Foo ¿" under Nickname and clicked the 'Raw signatures' box. at the end of this comment there is "~~~~". how come there is no link to the talk page? Foo ¿ 10:12, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Oh, if your linking to a page from that page, it shows up black see --> User talk:Foo same here User_talk:Skuld#Your_monk_build 12:12, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, cool, so I actualy did it right? then what's up with this function of yours?: , havn't been able to find somewhere to read about it. Foo ¿ 12:33, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::: Thats the way to include a page, it includes User:Skuld/Sig, a seperate page on which my signature text is located, when I update that its updated everywhere 195.137.4.228 12:44, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::::Cool. this thing is proving itself more and more sophisticated. 13:01, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Reckless Haste lol, the second I saw that skill my mouth dropped, I agree with you xD - Unchain 00:49, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :we've done a couple of runs with: :and it, well, rocked. I only needed to cast Awaken and Arcane a little earlier to be able to generate some more energy for the combo, but with awaken-arcane-wait-ss-ss-RH for Aatxes, and awaken-AV-arcane-wait-ss-ss-rh for smiters, we were able to do this run much faster then usual. Coldfires was much less of a problem, and the monk said it made his job much easier, due to the redused damage. (AV has replaced SV only for the nicer icon). in this build I never needed to echo AV, but another option is to replace the res sig with SV, so you could get a better cover in case of trouble. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:22, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::I usually go with I have never, ever echoed SV(AV) in my life, it really isn't necessary. When I take on smites, I switch off to a high Energy set (Yingko's Claw and collector's +15/-1 Offhand) then use SV-1 sec wait-RH-Echo-SS-SS-Suffering. Just wow, this works great. My monk can take on 12+ smites. On the second run my monk took 15 (lucky spawn). I see you have a monk, let me know if you want to go on a few runs sometime. - Unchain 15:15, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::You are probably right with the earlier RH. I plan on getting a +15 collectors weapon, but white mantle badges farming is a drag. my guildie monk also does a great job, and even thou I don't see myself as a pro monk, I'll be happy to go on a run :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:57, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Hey, let me know when you are on, I can give you my spare 15/-1 Truncheon, I like the recharge mod on the Yingko's Claw, though I deeply wish it was casting time. - Unchain 23:44, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Nice new user page BTW, I made a similar page for What The Win's PvP Builds. ::::::Thanks. :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:03, 4 May 2006 (CDT) ---- I moved the charr bomber to your user page. If you want it in the normal buils category, you need to do some convincing people that it belongs there. --Xeeron 07:18, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :np. I'll leave it as it is. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:41, 13 May 2006 (CDT)